


Distracting the Distracted

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, In more ways than one, Pidge gets busy, Smut, porn with a plot, workbench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: When Pidge gets obsessed with a new piece of tech, her boyfriend, Keith decides to remind her there are other things in life.





	Distracting the Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> So, this is my first Kidge smut piece! I was encouraged by my wonderful friend Piixiefawn on tumblr (go check her out, her art is beautiful) and this is what we came up with!
> 
> Now, some bad news. I think the battery in my laptop has breathed its last so I'm taking it to the Apple store today to see what can be done. It might mean I am without it for a while *sobs* but I still have my desktop so I should still be able to write! I currently have four long fics I'm working on (two Kidge, two Miraculous) and honestly it's taking forever for me to split myself between them, so apologies for the delay in service!
> 
> Also, this is completely unedited! I will attack it grammatically as soon as I can!
> 
> As always, characters are aged up somewhat!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Pidge had been working too hard lately.She was focused on some technology they had gathered in a raid on a Galra prison ship and the only reason she had stopped to eat was because the team kept bringing her food and reminding her of basic things like showering, refusing to leave her alone until she did so.

Keith was missing his girlfriend.Seeing her a couple of times a day just wasn’t enough.He missed the way she was always there, making some joke with Lance or Hunk, the way she would deliberately pin him during training with a flash of a smile and a wink before quickly rolling away, the way she would come up behind him and press her face between his shoulder blades, her arms around his waist.He missed the way she would burrow her face into his chest on cold nights, their legs tangled together, and he missed the way she came undone in his arms, the girl of science a being of the flesh whose small nails grazed furrows in his flesh.It had been several days since she came to bed, let alone anything else, and he knew the longer she worked the more tense she would get, the more tense, the more frustrated, even if things were going her way, and he knew just what would help her loosen up.

She was exactly where he had left her, hunched over her workbench with her laptop to one side, components to the other, and the small device she had been reconstructing between them, her fingers probing its circuitry in a way that had him think of other things.

‘Pidge, babe?’He said as he approached.

She showed no sign of having heard him, no acknowledgement either physically or verbally, and he sighed, knowing she was so engrossed she hadn’t heard him, a tray of food hardly touched on the table to one side.

‘Katie.’He said, louder this time, and she finally responded, sitting up straight as though to try and understand what she had heard.‘Babe, you’ve been working on this for three days, take a break.’

She glanced at him before returning to her task and shaking her head.‘I took a break for a shower and change of clothes,’ she paused and sniffed herself, ‘three hours ago.I’m good for another twelve at least.’

‘That’s not healthy.’He wrapped his arms around her, gently prying her hands off the device, and when she didn’t protest he assumed she was at a good pausing point.‘You need to take some time away.And I miss you.’He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, just behind her ear, and she sighed at the sudden human contact, her body responding without her consent.

‘I miss you too, but I’m almost done.’She promised, much as she had thirty-six hours ago.‘If I can just…’

‘No.’He said firmly with his lips against her skin, restraining her reaching hands by holding her wrists.‘You need to destress and come back at it with a clear head.You know you do.’

She made a moaning growl that shot straight to his groin, his lips continuing a path to the junction of her shoulder.‘I just need to…’

‘No.’He murmured.‘This is what you need.It’s what we both need.’

She couldn’t deny she had missed him in the last few days, the feel of his body above or beneath hers, the warmth of his breath on her skin, and even as her brain tried to continue on its technological path her baser instincts began to fight back.‘Keith.’She whispered, his name falling from her lips on a sigh as he removed her glasses and threw them on the side table.

‘Mmm?’He hummed against her skin, his hands coming down to the hem of her tank top before raising it over her head.

‘I need to…’She tried to form a coherent sentence but his hands cupping her breasts distracted her, her breath shuddering through her lips as her hands gripped the edge of the bench.

‘No, you don’t.’He growled, nipping at her skin before skimming his hands over her stomach and sliding them under the waistband of her shorts where he continued to caress her skin.

‘Please.’

He wasn’t sure what she was asking for until she pushed herself back and ground herself against him, causing his hips to buck unintentionally, and he knew just what she wanted.He made quick work of her shorts and underwear, pulling off his t-shirt as she kicked off her boots and turned, running her hands up his chest as his arms raised, lathing her tongue over one pebbled nipple as her finger nails grazed the other, making Keith draw a sharp breath.She smiled at how empowered that sound made her feel and he was quickly kicking off the rest of his clothes.His hands reached for her immediately, pulling at her waist until their bodies were flush, and his palms traced a hot trail across her back and down her rear, bending his knees with the intention of seating her on the workbench, but her hands pushed at him, making him stop.

‘If we’re doing this here, I need to move the device.’

Keith groaned.‘Babe, you’re not adding to the anticipation any.’

‘If we knock this off it’s three days of work down the toilet, I’m not willing to risk it!’She said seriously.

‘Fine.’He groaned.‘What on here needs moving?’

‘Everything.I don’t want a rogue spanner poking in my…anything.’She said as she turned again and carefully lifted the faintly glowing object, placing it very carefully out of the way before going for her laptop.

‘What on here needs moving that isn’t irreplaceable?’Keith tried again, resisting the urge to stroke himself as he watched her, completely naked, moving bits and pieces.

‘I guess only the device and my laptop.Why?’She turned back to find him sweeping his arm across the bench, depositing everything on the floor before he reached for her again and pulled her close.‘Okay, that’s why.’She smiled up at him.‘Desperate much?’

‘For you, always.’He murmured as he bowed his head and captured her lips with his own.

Pidge made a small incoherent noise before pushing to her toes to set her on a better standing, rubbing her body against his in a way that made him growl low in his throat, his hands finally latching around her thighs and lifting her onto the bench.Her hands left his shoulders and sought him out, caressing him with her palms until he rutted against her hand, a satisfied smile spreading on her face as she leant back to give him a dark look, biting her bottom lip temptingly.

‘You’re a tease.’He groaned as she continued to caress him, her thumb grazing over the tip and spreading the precum that sat there, causing him to close his eyes, sucking air in through his teeth.

‘A tease?Me?’She asked innocently and after so long he couldn’t take it.

He took her wrists in his hands and carefully drew her away, kissing her hungrily as he pushed her back until his options were to halt the kiss or lay on top of her.He chose the former, forcing her to lay down before him, his eyes trailing over her body in a way that made her cheeks flush.His hands followed his eyes, palms flat and fingers splayed as though he couldn’t touch enough of her at once.He reached her hips and his hands slipped inwards, parting her thighs as he knelt before placing her feet on his shoulders to afford him better access to her.

Pidge’s breath caught as she felt his breath touch her a moment before his fingers, stroking through her folds and spreading her wetness with a delicate touch that had her hips shudder.He smiled to himself at how responsive she was, deciding to tease her a little more before giving her what she wanted, and he blew softly against her core, looking up through his lashes to see she had raised her head to look at him, biting her bottom lip.His tongue darted out, flickering over her clit so lightly as to barely be there and she groaned.

‘Keith, please.’

‘In time, babe.’He replied, not breaking eye contact as his tongue trailed over her, firmer this time, and he was rewarded with another groan and a small thud as her head dropped back onto the bench.He chuckled softly before bringing his eyes down to concentrate on the task at hand.His tongue lathed her as her fingers carded into his hair, nails dragging against his scalp as he teased her entrance, first with his tongue then his finger, before concentrating on the small, sensitive bud of nerves with his tongue and lips, licking and sucking until she began to writhe beneath him, her fingers tugging on his hair in a way that affected him enough to bury his head against her, lapping and kissing at her as though he were a starving man and her a meal.

Pidge raised her hips against him so suddenly his arm came up and rested over her abdomen, holding her in place as he felt quivering beginning in her thighs.He took his cue and dipped his finger inside her, curving it as it reached its limit, withdrawing a moment later to be joined by a second, repeating the motion as he stretched her in preparation, knowing from experience she was a petite girl all over and no matter how enthusiastic she was he didn’t want to hurt her.

One of Pidge’s hands flew above her head to grip the edge of the bench as the coil he had built inside her snapped, her hips attempting to buck against his arm as she felt a wave of ecstasy crash over her from her core outwards, her voice cracking as she moaned out his name repeatedly.Her body felt boneless as he got to his feet, her hand falling to her side from his hair as he slid one arm around her waist.He smiled at her knowingly as the aftershocks chimed through her, her breathing fast and heavy as he lined himself up at her entrance.

Slowly he made his way inside her, her walls quivering around him as he gradually filled her, and he felt as though he were home, having not realised just how much he had missed her these last few days.It took all his willpower not to begin to thrust immediately, giving her time to acclimatise, but it was only moments before her hand gripped his wrist where his hands lay on her hips.

‘Move, Keith, please.’She begged, her body crying out for him to move yet afraid to do so herself in case she lost him from within her in her haste.

‘Is this what you want?’He teased, drawing himself out of her at an agonisingly slow pace before slipping inside her once more.

‘You know that’s not what I want.’She all but growled.

‘Tell me what you want.’He demanded as she dug her nails into his flesh.

‘Harder.Fuck me, Keith, please!’She whined, her pleading tone driving him to thrust into her harder than he meant to, but she lapped it up, her back bowing as she gave a gasping cry at the sharp pleasurable pain that shot through her.

His pace remained fast as his hips thrust into her, her legs locked around his back as her hands gripped his forearms, but soon it wasn’t enough, despite the heat building inside them both.He withdrew quickly, pulling on her hand until he could turn her onto her knees, pushing her upper body down as he once more slid inside her, his teeth finding her shoulder and nipping at her skin as shorter, deeper thrusts filled her.Pidge let out a moaning cry as Keith bit his way to her neck, his nose finally nuzzling her ear before he paused in his strokes.

‘You’re going to come with me, after this.’He growled in her ear.‘We’re going to shower and you’re going to sleep.Any questions?’

She shook her head, willing to give him anything he wanted so long as he didn’t stop.The power he held over her was almost hypnotic and she had never considered she could be so physically satisfied by one person in the most basic of acts, but she understood now why people sought it out, why once you found it you never wanted to let it go.

‘Good girl.’He purred against her ear before licking it lightly and straightening, grasping her hips tightly as he picked up his pace once more, slamming into her enough that the sound of their bodies was loud even over her cries of pleasure.

It was just minutes before Keith felt his control beginning to wane, his body building to the crescendo he knew would drive him over the edge, but not yet, he wanted to see her come undone below him one more time before then.He changed his angle, stroking as much of her as he could for three long, deep, drawn out strokes until he thrust into her again, over and over as her breathing stuttered and her cries became gasps.A fire built inside her, the flames fanned by his body, and it was only moments before the damn burst, filling her once again with a feeling of euphoria only he could bring.

Her body shook around his, her body clenching enough to finish him, his hips rutting against her rear as he came inside her, eventually collapsing against her in heap of sweat and limbs.

Pidge could feel Keith’s heart beating against her back, fluttering as quickly as her own like a trapped creature fighting to get out of its cage, and the warmth of his body drew her closer to the sleep she had been delaying for too long, a combination of exertion and satisfaction giving her a sense of peace she hadn’t felt in days.

‘Damn,’ she panted as he shifted enough so he was not crushing her, ‘you’re good.’

‘Feeling better?’He asked as he kissed at the marks on her shoulder.

‘Uh huh.’

‘Shower and sleep?’

‘Absolutely.’

‘As soon as I can move.’

She fought not to laugh, knowing from experience when he was still sheathed inside her that it could be unpleasant for them both, and instead smiled and turned her face towards him.‘You know, Kogane, I really love you.’

‘That’s good, Holt, because I really love you too.’He shifted enough to kiss her softly.‘Does this mean no more overworking?’

‘I don’t know.’She said thoughtfully.‘If this is how you convince me to stop, maybe I’ll work more.’

‘Then I’d better make sure I distract you more often.’He told her as he nudged her nose with his own.

‘You’d better.’She grinned.

‘I promise.’He replied, contentment rolling through him as solidly as any other emotion he had ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? Leave me a comment!!!
> 
> Come see me over on Tumblr! @kidgetrash & @miraculousmumma


End file.
